


How Far We've Come

by kanamidos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, these boys are good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: Tomoya and Hajime reflect on how they've grown since the start of the year and how they want to continue next year.





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to get this long help

The soft silver glow of the moon and the faint glittering of stars are the only things shining upon the dark of night. Even at such an early hour, the soft light falling from the endless sky above is more than enough to illuminate the world below. Despite the early hour that would have most people sleeping, two figures doused in shadow aimlessly wander amongst the silver drenched night. Why, is truly beyond them.

One of the boys breaks his gaze from the starry sky above and looks to the other boy next to him, blue hair seeming to reflect every star that even so dimly shows itself. His eyes are focusing on the stars, purple eyes filled with the same stars that somehow shine brighter than the stars themself. “Umm… you busy, Hajime?”

A startled squeak from Hajime as he turns to face the boy next to him. “N-no… why ask, Tomoya?” Even when looking away from the sky, his eyes are still filled to the brim with stars of their own. Almost as if Hajime had an entire night sky in those eyes.

“I was just wondering… you looked a bit lost there for a second.” Nervous laughter soon follows the statement. “But you love looking at stuff like this, so no wonder you looked a bit out there.”

Tomoya hears soft laughter from Hajime as he looks up once again. “I tend to get lost sometimes when I stargaze… might as well make use of how early we have to get up for this live show.” Hajime closes his eyes. “It’s kind of weird, having to be awake at such an early hour. But I’m used to it at this point.”

A subtle nod is all Tomoya can reply with as his thoughts wander to the point Hajime brought up. Ever since enrolling in Yumenosaki and joining Ra*bits, he did indeed notice that not all activities start at such ideal times. Particular live shows would run late into the night, or perhaps they’d start at extremely early hours like today’s. But somehow he doesn’t mind as much as he used to. Is it because his love for being an idol is more powerful than the struggles that come with it? Or maybe the people in his unit compel him to be at his best?

The stars seem to glitter stronger than before as his attention goes from thoughts to reality. He looks upwards to be met with the sight of pink sakura petals, still secure on the branches of the trees lining the street. They reflect the silver moonlight back to him, and it hits him once again that spring is nearing closer.

He feels a gentle tug on his hand, urging him forward. His gaze falls directly in front of him, where he sees Hajime. He is paused in his tracks, a content look on his face. “Tomoya? Are you keeping up alright?”

“I-I’m fine! You didn’t need to stop for me…” Tomoya tries to take his hand out of Hajime’s grasp to no success.

Hajime lets out a small giggle as he walks closer to Tomoya. “Of course I had to stop for you. We always promised that if one of us fell behind, we would wait for as long as it took for us to be at the same pace again.” He lets go of Tomoya’s hand. “And if one of us did fall behind, we’d always give a gentle pull of the hand in order for us to keep up. So it shouldn’t be any different now, even though we’re growing up.”

“Growing up..?” Tomoya darts his eyes back to the silver dusted sakura, and then back to Hajime. “Do you really think we’ve grown up at all this year? I don’t feel any different…”

“Tomoya, of course we have. When we first started the year, we didn’t even have a place to call our own in Yumenosaki. But now we’ve found a place we feel happy in surrounded by the people we love!” Hajime takes one of Tomoya’s hands in his own as he looks into starry brown eyes. “We’ve become so much happier in Ra*bits with everyone… no doubt we’ve grown along the way.”

Tomoya takes in a slow breath as he looks to the starlit sky once again. The horizon is slightly brighter in blue now, stars slowly fading in the area. “Do you still remember our first live show? Do you think we’ve grown from there?”

Hajime slowly nods in response, biting his lip slightly. “I still do… it still hurts me to think about it, even though that was nearly a year ago… but our unit has come so far since that day.” He rubs his eyes with his free hand. “As long as one person has come to love us… then we’ve certainly grown. But I don’t think I could have done it without the support from my friends and family, Ra*bits…” Hajime looks to the now brightening sky, inky purples being substituted for brighter violets and blues.

“...and I certainly couldn’t have done without you, Tomoya.”

Tomoya takes his focus from the sky to Hajime. “A-are you saying I did something worthwhile? I couldn’t have… I’m just so ordinary, I couldn’t even dream of someone saying something like that to me-” He feels Hajime take his free hand in his own, both hands now in the grasp of his friend.

“So what if you think you’re ordinary? You’re more than that to me. You’re my best friend and so much more.” A pink dusting soon coats his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Someone who’s “ordinary” couldn’t have done so much for me…”

One stolen glance into Hajime’s eyes paint Tomoya’s face the same shades of pink. The sky behind him is a brighter blue than before, subtly fading into orange hues. The stars are slowly starting to retreat for the day, even the ones near the slowly dipping moon. It’s hard to keep his focus on the sky, however. Every bit of his attention is locked on is Hajime.

“It’s getting closer to morning… should we keep going?” It takes everything he has to break his eye contact with Hajime. “You can keep talking while we walk there.”

Hajime breaks the contact that one of his hands has with Tomoya’s. “Sure thing…” Tomoya feels him gently apply pressure to the hands that were still together, as if there’s something that Hajime wanted to convey to him without telling him upfront. He ignores the increasingly hotter feeling on his face as he tries to focus on what’s in front of him and not what’s next to him.

While slowly watching the sky dispel the darkness of night, almost nothing is said between the two. Despite knowing that they have so much on their mind, not a single word is dare spoken. Why so is truly beyond them but at the same time, the reason is practically clear as the day that was soon to show itself.

“So… do you think you’ll keep being an idol next year?”

The question is more than enough to break Tomoya out of his wandering state, a small noise of surprise following the question. “Of course! Is there a particular reason you asked?”

Hajime looks to the brightening sky as he sighs. “Well, I just love being a part of something this amazing… and I bet you do too.” His footsteps eventually slow as the two see the academy gate in the distance. “But if I were to go on next year and if you decided to follow your own path… it wouldn’t be the same.”

Tomoya looks down as his free hand rubs the back of his neck. “I guess I could say the same thing… everything that we usually do together isn’t the same if you’re not there by my side.” He takes in a shaky breath as his gaze goes back to Hajime.

A small yet nervous laugh follows the statement as Hajime looks to Tomoya as well. “Everything we do isn’t really complete without you next to me, huh?” Hajime breathes in slowly. “Which is why I want to stay next to your side for as long as I can…” He takes Tomoya’s free hand into his own again and pulls him closer. “I want to keep growing together, I want to keep singing with you, I want to stay with you forever because you’re my best friend..!” Hajime tries to hold back a small sob to no avail.

“Hajime, don’t cry!” Tomoya puts his arms around Hajime in an unplanned movement, hands on his shoulders. “What you said about wanting to stay by your side forever… I feel the exact same way…” He takes one of his hands off Hajime’s shoulders to rub away a tear on his friend’s cheek before putting his hand back. “And I’m not sure about you, but I think I might know why I feel this way…”

“Hmm? You do?” Hajime takes in a shallow breath and pauses for a second. “Then… could you tell me why? Maybe I have the same reason…”

A slow nod from Tomoya. “Well… ever since I met you even before enrolling in Yumenosaki, you’ve always been my best friend. I’m just so glad we were given to opportunity to be idols together, it’s something I wouldn’t trade for anything else in the entire world. Seeing you grow into a confident idol next to me this year… I’m almost speechless to how proud I am of you.”

“Is that it-”

“But now a new year is among us soon. I don’t know what you plan to do next year, but whatever you end up doing, whether I’m next to you or not… I’ll keep pushing you to new places and heights you thought you could never reach. And I know you’ll do the same for me. We’ve come so far already, and I want to keep going further with you.”

Hajime slowly blinks a few times before smiling. “That’s… everything I’ve wanted to say to you too..!” He wraps his arms around Tomoya and sets his hands on his waist. “But why? Do you know why?”

Tomoya looks into those starry purple eyes and smiles. “It’s pretty simple…” A nervous breath.

“...because that’s how much I love you.”

Hajime makes an unexpected squeak as he looks to Tomoya. “L-love me..? As in… a love way? Is that even okay for you to say to me-”

The statement gets cut off with a sudden kiss from Tomoya. Another startled noise falls from Hajime at the action. Tomoya doesn’t even register the kiss until a few seconds later, so there’s no taking it back at this point.

Every passing second feels like an eternity to Tomoya as he waits for Hajime to do something, anything. A part of him wants to end this unplanned kiss and run away, knowing fully that he has probably shattered everything they have together. He doesn’t even know if Hajime feels the same way about him. All he knows is that he probably just made the worst mistake of his life.

Just as Tomoya is about to pull back, he feels Hajime tighten his grasp around Tomoya’s waist and registers a somewhat painful feeling of their foreheads colliding together in an attempt from Hajime to pull him closer. He feels his weight shift backwards a bit due to Hajime leaning forward into the kiss. He can feel Hajime smiling against him, trying his hardest to stifle laughter. This causes Tomoya to involuntarily smile as well, failing to hide giggles of his own. 

The two break away after the first laugh, both of them smiling and laughing. Hajime looks to Tomoya and rests his head against Tomoya’s shoulders. “So… is this the part where I say that I love you too?”

Tomoya lets out a gentle sigh. “I mean, if you want. I think you said it very clearly back there…”

“Okay then… I love you too, Tomoya.” A giggles follows the statement shortly after. He looks to the sky, which is now painted in vivid oranges and yellows. “Going from friends to this… wouldn’t you say we’ve come a long way from where we’ve started.”

“We really have… and I want to keep going farther and farther.” Tomoya takes both of Hajime’s hands in his own. “But no matter how far we go... I want to be by your side while we go there.”

Hajime nuzzles his head against Tomoya’s, and they both look to the now morning sky together. The sun is just now starting to show itself, painting the world in a light orange. It marks the start of a new day, and new opportunities.

Whatever those opportunities are, they would make sure to take those chances together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this was meant to go up when the ra*bits album drops in about two days but i love tomohaji too much to wait....... i dont know how this got to 2k words but it did somehow. hooray!
> 
> this is one of my favorite ships in the series and i want everyone to know how good and pure they are.... please love them as much as me......
> 
> thanks for reading my garbage like always!


End file.
